This invention relates to an electrical power supply system utilizing two or more batteries and switching apparatus for successively switching a load from one battery to another.
There has been considerable interest in developing alternatives to gasoline powered vehicles for reasons both of reducing air pollution and of concern for the dwindling sources of oil. Some had thought that electrical power might be developed into an attractive alternative to the gasoline engine but thus far the lack of suitably long-lived batteries has inhibited progress in this direction. Of course, any progress in improving electrical power supplies would be beneficial in a variety of situations besides that of powering vehicles.